


Breeder

by Blue_valkyrie02



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Futanari, Milking, Multi, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Pregnant, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, not for weak minds, pokegirls being used as breeding tools to pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_valkyrie02/pseuds/Blue_valkyrie02
Summary: Breeders are special girls that can breed with pokemon, caring pokemon eggs inside of their wombs and birthing them.These are their stories





	1. Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my story. This is a remake of a story I had posted at Adultfanfiction.net. I decided to a remake and post it here. Each chapter will have a different poke girl breading with different pokemon.  
> Suggestions are welcome.

Breeders are special girls that can breed with pokemon, caring pokemon eggs inside of their wombs.

All the female trainers, once they turn 18 years old, they are submited to do body exams, if they are positive, the girls are shipped to the breeding facilities to breed with pokemon during five years of their lives.  Some hate their situation while others girls, they love having pokemon dick and eggs inside them.

Somewhere in Viridian forest there is a breeding facility hidden from normal people. This facility isa breeding farm specialized in bug pokemon. The menenger is Breeder Greyson.  Breeder Greyson is 50 years old man who knows how to use these especial girls in full potential to breed with the pokemon.

Breeder Greyson was humming happily while he was adding the final touch in his work. He stepped back and he started to admire his work.

“You look so beautiful like this, breeder. If you were not a breeding tool for pokemon I would insert my dick inside your sweet pussy.” he says.

The girl was Leaf from Pallet Town. On the day of her 18th birthday, she was taken to some clinic by her mother to do body exams. She came out positive to be a breeder. 

After the exams came out positive, Leaf was shipped to one of the breeding facilities to be used as a breeding tool for pokemon for five years of her life.

Leaf whimpered: she was completely naked. Her arms and legs were tied behind her and suspended by ropes on a tree branch. Even her long hair was tied in the ropes.

“P-Please.” She cries “I love pokemon but I do not want have sex with them.”

“Sorry sweetheart, but that's your life for the next five years just like the others girls here in this facility.” he says before strapping an O-ring gag in her.

After Breeder Greyson left, Leaf could see other girls, they were hogtied and hanging on the trees just like her.

Leaf tremble in fear, having no idea what it was waiting for them. Then, she heard a buizzing. Leaf gasped  when she saw a swarm of Breedrills.

Leaf was quivering in fear when she felt a Beedrill on her back. She tried to stay still, fearing what the bug pokemon could do if she tried anything.

The first thing the Beedrill did was licking her pussy. Leaf was moaning when she felt Beedrill's tongue inside of her pussy. Then, another Beedrill came out of nowhere, holding Leaf's face. Leaf's eyes widen in shock when the second Beedrill was touching his mouth against her. Then, she felt something going down her throat; it was honey. Leaf could feel her body was getting warmer.

_“What are you doing to me?”_ Leaf asks in her mind.

Then, Leaf started to cry in pain when she felt something rounded being thrusted into her clit. Turned her head around she could see the first Beedrill was thrusting her ovipositor inside her. Leaf moaned in pain was Beedrill's ovipositor was getting deeper and deeper inside of her clit, stretching out her inner walls. When the opositor finally reached to her womb, Beedrill started to lay her precious eggs inside her. Leaf could feel the rounded objects going inside her womb.

_“You're laying eggs inside me! You really  are laying eggs inside me!”_ she whimpers 

Leaf could do nothing but moaning in pleasure and pain as her stomach started to swell. Leaf lost the count after the 5th egg went inside her. She was now lost in the world of pleasure and pain.  She  collapsed when she came. After laying her eggs inside her, the Breedril took out her ovipositor out of Leaf's pussy, going to another girl to lay her eggs inside her.

When Leaf woke up , she noticed she was back inside of the facility and she looked like now an 8 month pregnant woman. She wanted to touch her swollen belly but she could not because her arms were strapped. She released she was strapped in some kind of gynecologist chair, with her legs open wide in the air, for anyone to have easy access to her pussy. Then she saw Farmer Greyson entering in the room.

He explained was now in the incubator room. In there she would stay until the eggs inside her hatch. Until the eggs hatch, she could not move any inch, staying still.

“Do not worry, you will be feed by our dairy machine. Our dairy machines will feed you, milk you and taking all your wates until your eggs hatch.”

Leaf moaned as Farmer greyson inserted tubes in her anus and clit. After that he inserted the feeding tube inside of her mouth and the sucking cups on her tits. Leaf groaned in pain when Farmer Greyson turned the machine on and the sucking cups started to suck milk from Leaf’s breasts.

Leaf stayed in that room for almost two weeks. For her to not feel bored,Farmer Greyson uses fucking machines on her every afternoon for a couple of hours. In the end of the second weekend, Leaf birthed 12 little weedles. She could not believe she was carrying 12 eggs this all time. No wonder her belly was so big.

But it was not over yet. After resting for a few days, Leaf found herself tied on a tree again, this time she was tied on a tree trunk  with her legs open wide. Before her there was a Pinsir who will lay eggs inside her.

Leaf moaned in pain when Pinsir’s ovipositor was thrusting into her pussy. The circle would start all over again.

 

End of the chapter


	2. Prisoner of Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena becomes Trevenant's prisoner

Somewhere in Kalos there was a small village surrendered by a forest. This forest had a group of Trevenant acting like the guardians of this forest. 

In the ancient times, the Trevenant used to attack the village, kidnapping girls to use them to breed, taking them as their prisoners in their forest. They keep the girls until the next spring, where they return them to the village, broken, and they attack again taking new girls to the forest with them.

One day, the elder of the village decided to end the attacks for good when he came up with a deal with the guardians of forest: he promised he would get a group girls to be their breeders in exchange to not attack their village anymore. And the Trevenant agreed with the deal.

Since then, during the first week of spring in a full moon night the village hosts the Trevenant festival. The festival looks very similar to the other ordinary festivals, except in the middle of the village, the five chosen girls to breed with Trevenant are tied by their wrists and ankles in a spit, naked. One of those girls was Serena.

The village was Serena's mother home village. When she came to the age, Serena was forced to go back to the village and doing body exams. She came positive to be a breeder and she was chosen, along with other five girls to be the sacrificial maidens of the year.

Then, they come. The five Trevenant guardians. They they were not alone. Tied against their bodies were the five previous girls from the last festival. Serena shivered in fear. She knew she and the others girls were going to be with the Trevenant for a year until the next festival where the future choisen girls were going to take their places as the Trenevant's prisoners.

The Treneland lied their previews prisoners on the ground and with their vines, they cut the ropes and lifted the bodies of their new prisoners.

“Please, no!” Serena cried. Begging for not being taken. Serena shivered in fear when she saw how big the Trevenant's dick was.

Then, Serena and the others girls cried in pain when the Trevenant slowly inserted their dicks into their cunts. When their dicks were fully inside them, Serena could even see the shape of the Trevenant's dick inside of her belly. That showed how big his dick was. Then, he tied Serena's body with his vines agaisnt him. Serena gagged when he inserted one of his vines inside of her mouth and anus. After everything were setted up, the Trevenant were starting to leave the villagewith their new prisioners. Serena looked at her mother with panic eyes begging to do something. But she did anything. The Trenevant returted to the forest with their new breeder girls.

XXX

Serena moaned as she opened her eyes when sunlight hit her eyes. She cried in panic when she noticed whe was tied agaist Trevenant with his vines still inside of her mouth and anus and his dick inside of her pussy.

“It was not a nightmare.” She though.  
Then, Serena moaned in pain as Trevenant started to thrust his dick into Serena's pussy. The girl could feel Trevenat's huge dick strechting her inner walls. 

Trevenant groaned in pleasure. She could feel the spring inside of the new breeder. In his opinion, Serena was better than the other girl from the last year. Serena cried in pain behind of Trevenant's vine.

“Oh! Ohh! Ah!” Serena moaned. Each of Trevenant's thrust made her breasts to bounce.

 

They were like this for several hours until the dusk had arrived. Trevenant walked to a hollow. tree to have shelter for the night. Even if the pokemon was not fucking her, Serena could still feel Trevenant's dick moving inside her as they walked.

Serena felt something going down in her throat. She hungrily drank the nectar Trevenant was giving her. She knew Trevenant was giving her water and vitamins in order to keep her alive until their year together was over. After the feeding Serena finally could rest. Serena was so tired she did not notice Trevenant cocooning her body with his vines.

For Several months Serena was Trevenant's prisoner, being tied to him all time and being fucked by him all time. Though the situation was creepy, Serena had to admit Trevenant treated her well. The coccon was to protect her body from the weathers and he feed her and even he was taking all her wastes through the dick in her cunt and the vine in her anus. And being cocooned all time Serena did not noticed her belly was getting bigger and bigger.

Serena knew her breasts were somehow lactating. She could feel something ( she bet it was the pokemon of the forest) sucking her breasts for her milk. Serena could not help but feeling she was being sucked like a cow. 

The spring finally came, only a few days before the Festival of the villaged. Trevenant removed his dick and cocoon from Serena but she was stil tied to the tree pokemon. Serena blinked confused; why Trevenant was removing his cocoon and dick from her? She felt naked, empty without those. Then, her eyes widen in shock when she saw her belly.

“Oh my Arceus! You really impregnant me!”

Then, she felt a sharp. Serena cried in pain as Trevenant used his arms to open Sererna's legs wide. Serena knew what that meant: she was going give birth.

After a few hours of pain, Serena finally gave birth to a small Phantump. Serena was shocked to see she really gave birth to a baby pokemon. The baby pokemon smiled to its human mother and started to suck her nipple for her milk. Serena was breast feeding the little Phantump for a few days before it was strong enough to live by itself.

The day of the festival has arrived. Serena and the other 4 girls finally returned to the civilization. Serena could see the new girls, naked and tied just like them in the year before. Those girls were going to take their places to continuing the circle. Serena smiled sadly to her captor.

“Good bye.” she said to him before Trevenant finally undid his restrains on Serena and placed her in the floor. She did her part of the village's deal.

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter.  
> Now who´s the next poke girl should appear in the next chapter?  
> Remember, suggestions are welcome (and sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language)


	3. Dragon Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a new duty in her village: to breed with dragon pokemon.

The village of Dragons is a place where the people has dedicate for the wellbeing of the dragon type pokemon.

Dragon type are very rare in the wild, especially females. But when a female dragon is born, its 70% the female ends up being infertile. To make sure the dragons do not going extinct, the village has create the system of Dragon Maidens.

Dragon Maidens are girls around of 18 to 23 years who are able to breed with dragon type pokemon, after doing several body exmans. When they are approved to be Dragon Maidens, for five years of their lives their duties are only to breed with dragon pokemon and nothing more.

When she became 18 years old, Iris did the body exams and she was approved to be a Dragon Maiden. Before she could breed with a dragon, first Iris needed to stretch her inner walls. 

Dragon pokemon have huge cocks and the maidens need first to to stretch their inner walls or else they will be very badly hurt.

Iris was being held alone in a room, naked, restrained on a table. The restraints pulled to their limit and giving almost no slack. Iris’ knees were secured up, almost to her chest, then spread wide open, arms bound beneath. A fucking machine was between her wide open legs, thrusting a huge dildo into Iris’ helpless pussy. Iris moaned behind of her ball gag as her juices were dripping into the floor. For two weeks Iris was restrained and being fucked by a fucking Machine. She only rested during the night, when the dragon maidens caregivers turn the machine off and feed her via feeding tube.

Then, the door of her room opened and it revealed her dragon maiden caregiver; Breeder Greyson.

“Hello Iris. How are you doing today?” The elder man asked.

Iris could not replay because of the gag in her mouth. She only moaned when the machine thrusted the dildo deeper into her womanhood.

Breeder Greyson turned the machine off as he pulled it out from the Dragon Maiden. Iris moaned in relief. She finally could rest a bit. Breeder Greyson removed her ball gag off from her mouth. Before Iris could say anything, she was gagged again, this time by a feeding tube. Iris hated the feeding tube. It always give tasteless pasty food but she was forced to swallow because it was the only food they were giving her. Even having all the nutrients she needed, it was still horrible.

“Now let’s see how your inner walls are.” Breeder greyson comments. He settles down onto his chair, rolling between his wide open legs. Gloving his hands with latex gloves, he starts to examine Iris’s womanhood.

Iris moaned behind of her feeding tube as Breeder Greyson was inserting two fingers in Iris cunt. Iris moaned even louder when Breeder Greyson inserted his whole hand inside Iris. 

“Well Well Iris.” Breeder Greyson removed his hand from Iris, smirking. “ Looks like you’re ready for the breeding.”

XXX

A few days later, Iris was taken to another room. This time she was restrained in a breeding bench. Though it was an honor to be a Dragon Maiden, Iris felt so embarrassed with her ass up and full display.

Iris was trembling in fear, soon she will be a sex toy to a dragon. She wondered which dragon they will send for her breed with.

When the door of the room opened, she could hear the dragon entering in the room. She could not move her head to see the dragon because of the restrains. As if he was sensing her thoughts, the dragon came to her view. Iris’ eyes widen in surprise when she saw the dragon.

“Haxorus?”

It was not any Haxorus. It was her Haxorus, evolved from her little Axew years ago. Haxorus purred as he nuzzled her face. Iris was happy that her first time was with her dragon. She was sure her Haxorus will be gentle with her.

“Go ahead Haxorus. I know you will not hurt me.” Iris said, smiling.

Haxorus nodded as he went behind her. Grabbing her hips, Haxorus was slowing sliding sliding the head of his cock between his Dragon Maiden’s womanhood.

“Haxorus.” Iris moaned. The Dragon type purred, sinking his cock into his maiden. Iris could feel Haxorus’ cock inside her. She could feel it was huge. She was now happy that she went through all that hellish with the fucking machine or else Haxorus would really hurt her with his giant cock.

 

Iris whines and whimpers as Haxorus thrusts into her, aiming for sweat spot. Haxorus sighs at the warm, slick sensation around his length as he sinks into his maiden again and again in slow motion. 

“Haxorus… please… faster…” Iris begged.

Haxorus nods, increasing his speed in his thrusts. As he goes faster, his cock was sliding deeper and deeper into Iris’ cunt. She could feel her dragon’s cock hitting her womb.

“Haxorus… Haxoru…. HAXORUS!!” she cried as she came.

But Haxorus was not yet. He kept thrusting his cock into Iris for several hours. Iris lost the count after cumming for the 3rd time. Her face was displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing, but she did not care. All she cared was Haxorus’ cock inside her. After four hour without stopping his thrusts, Haxorus finally came, sending liters of semen in Iris little womb.

*Six months later*

“Oh Haxorus, please use me, I am your slave! Your fucking toy!” Iris cried, Her face was displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out.

Iris was now on Haxorus’ lap with the dragon thrusting his cock into Iris’s cunt while stroking her huge swollen stomach. Iris was pregnant with her Haxorus’s dragonlet. Even after getting pregnant from Haxorus, Iris never left the room. 

The Dragon Maidens are not only meant to breed with the dragons. They are also to become their sex slaves. Haxorus fucks and uses Iris every day, never removing his cock inside of Iris ( he only removes when it’s feeding time). Her bodies belong to Haxorus for five years. And Iris does not mind being a sex toy and a breeding tool for Haxorus.

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Iris' story as a breeder in the story. Now who should be the next pokegirl to be fucked by which pokemon?  
> Suggestions are welcome!


	4. A king and a queen's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May with Nidoqueen and Nidoking

In the years since she started her journey, May had become one of the top coordinators in Hoenn. She never stopped traveling around the world. She wanted to take Pokémon contests to places that did not have this kind of competition yet.

 

Now she is a beautiful 18 years old girl. In the moment, she is traveling again in Kanto for the Grand Festival with her Pokémon.

 

May is now the Route 5, a route in central Kanto, connecting Cerulean City and Saffron City. She wants to be in Saffron City as soon as possible for the festival in there and to see her old friends and rivals again.

 

But she heard people warning her to not go through in the Route 5 in the moment and she should to take another route to Saffron City. In that time of year, girls go missing and they only appear again after three months. None of them tell to anyone what exactly happened to them while they were missing. Ignoring the warnings, May still went through the Route 5.

 

And she should have listened to the warnings. When she was going through the Route 5, May blacked out. When she woke up, she noticed she was naked, facing down the ground. The only things on her were three vines that went around her body. Her arms were behind her back and the vines kept her from moving them. The first vine was just above her perky breasts and the second was just below them. The third was just below her navel.  May was shivering in fear.

 

“W-What is it?” Mays asks as she tried to move but the vines did not allowed up. She was in panic. She did not why she was naked and her arms tied up.

 

Then a shadow falls on May. May turns her head around and she could see a huge Nidoking. May remembers the Route 5’s forest is a Nidoran territory. Nidoking grows as he turns May around, making her face to face him.

 

May was a scared because she knew wild Nidoking were very aggressive pokémon and they can attack humans if they were provoked. Any wrong move, Nidoking may kill her.

 

But to her surprise, Nikoking was not attacking her; he sniffed and even licked her. May yelped as Nidoking grabbed her left breast with his huge hands. Carefully he started to suck May’s left nipple as if he was trying to suck milk from her.

 

“W-What do you want from me?”  May asked, moaning as Nidoking was still sucking her breast.

 

Then Nidoking gets up and lifts May in the air and placing her on his lap; face to face him. Slowly, he penetrates his cock inside May's vagina.

 

“P-Please, don't do this! I am not pokémon!” May cried in pain as the cook was pushing its way inside her. May could feel Nidoking's cook touching her womb.

 

Nidoking starts to thrust her. He pulls out and thrusts his dick back in moving a little deeper into May. The poison-type pokémon starts with slow thrusts but after some time he starts to speed up.

 

Mays moans and cries of pain echoes in the forest as Nidoking keeps fucking her. Nidoking seems to not want ever stop. And Nidoking keeps increasing his speed in his thrusts, making Mays moans and cries becoming louder and louder with her breast bouncing along with the thrusts.

 

"AAARGHT!!!" May cries in pain, with tears rolling down in her face.

 

May had no idea how long Nidoking kept fucking her but after some time the pokémon finally stopped. Pulling her out, Nidoking carefully placed May in some kind of nest before leaving her alone. May thanked to Arceus and to any god entity that finally could rest. Her pussy was hurting a lot. She took several deep breaths to caught her breath. She sobbed, wondering why Nidoking did that to her. She did not do anything to provoke any pokémon in the forest.

  
  


Then a sound caught her attention; May gasped in horror when saw a Nidoqueen. She was not any Nidoqueen,She was a Shiny Nidoqueen. May was afraid what Nidoqueen was going to with her. She wondered if she wanted to rape her too.  Nidoqueen sat in the nest and placed May in her lap. To May’s surprise, Nidoqueen was pushing a bowl with food to her mouth. May saw there was berries, meat and some vegetables. Like a hungry lion, May started to devour everything in the bowl with her arms still tied. She did not care if she was eating like a dog; all she cared is eating and recovering her energy. After eating, she sighted and lay down on Nidoqueen’s chest before looking at her.

 

“Why are you doing this?” May asked, sobbing. “ I did not do anything to provoke you or doing anything wrong to your territory.

 

Nidoqueen looked very sad at May before placed her clawed hand in her belly. May blinked confused before she understood what she meant by that gesture.

 

“ Y-You want to impregnate me?” Nidoqueen noods to her. “But I can not become pregnant with baby pokémon! Why can you not do it? You’re Nidoking’s female counterpart!”

 

Nidoqueen’s answer was showing to May she did not had a vargina like many female pokémon. She had a penis like Nidoking. May gasped in surprise when she saw Nidoqueen's penis. Then May remembered in one of her classes in the time she was in school: when a female Nidoran evolves into a Nidorina, she loses her vagina and becomes a she-male in her evolution. To have baby Nidoran, a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen use a Kangaskhan to be their surrogate mother, inserting their semen and eggs in her. May knew Kangaskhan was a endangered species and only found at Safari Zone.

 

May finally understood why girls go missing in the Route 5 in this time of year; Nidoking and Nidoqueen were using human girls instead to surrogate their young in the place of the extinct  Kangaskhan of the Route 5.

 

“I see, you want me to become a surrogate mother to your babies since you can not do it. Because of human actions Kangaskhan do not live anymore and you use us in their place to have your babies.” May says with a sad tone of her voice. “ Ok, I will not fight back. I will help you to have your babies.” Nidoqueen cries in joy as she hugs and licks May for understanding their situation.

 

When Nidoking returned, he saw his mate over May. Nidoqueen was thrusting her dick inside May's pussy. Though Nidoqueen’s dick was not as big as Nidoking, she still could feel her dick stretching her inner walls.

 

“Nidoqueen, yes… this is so good…. I can feel your cook hitting my womb…” She moaned , happily. Nidoking was happy to see the human was moaning in pleasure and not in pain anymore. Then, May saw Nidoking. “Hey big guy. Why don´t you join us? You can still fuck my mouth.” she smiled to him

 

Nidoking was now surprised. None of the past human they used to breed ever asked him to join in while Nidoqueen breed them. Nidoking smiled as he entered in the nest along with his mate and human. He slowly inserted his cook in May’s mouth.

 

May never though she would be spitted by a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking. She never was into a threesome kink, but she was feeling pure pleasure. It was different very different when Nidoking first fucked her earlier.

 

They were like this for several weeks. Their routine was eating, sex and sleeping.  In the mornings  Nidoqueen and Nidoking feed May with some berries as her breakfast. After May was feed, Nidoking starts to fuck her through all Morning while Nidoqueen was out hunting for food. In the noon when Nidoqueen returns from her hunting, Nidoking leaves May in their nest while he goes out for hunting while Nidoqueen takes care of May, allowing her to eat and rest a bit before becoming her turn to fuck her.In the beginning of the evening, Nidoqueen and Nidoking fuck May together, as long May is up for a threesome. When its sleep time, May is sandwiched between Nidoking and Nidoqueen with their cooks inside her pussy.

 

When they noticed May would not run away from them, the pokémon couple got rid of her restrain. Now May can hug them and even touching herself while Nidoking and Nidoqueen fuck her.

  
  


If it wasn't for the resting times, May would never notice her tummy was getting bigger each day. Even being pregnant Nidoking and Nidoqueen  were still fucking her. May started to think Nidoking and Nidoqueen were real nymphomaniac pokemon since all they do were fucking whenever they can.

 

May lived in the forest with Nidoking and Nidoqueen for almost 3 months. May could feel the time of birth was coming.And the day finally came. May was crying in pain while she could feel baby pokémon trying to make its way out from her womb. She was lying on Nidoqueen’s lap. Nidoqueen was licking and rocking her in a way to comfort her in her pain while Nidoking was watching the birth process in distance. He needed to be alert for possible predators and to be to protect his small family. After long and painful 10 hours finally a baby female Nidoran came out. It was very small ( since it was just a newborn) and to everyone's surprise it was a shiny female Nidoran. May smiled to the baby pokemon.

 

“Hi little one.” She whispered happily “ We are your family.”

 

May smiled as she placed the baby pokemon in her chest. The small female Nidoran was now sucking May’s nipple for her milk. Nidoqueen and Nidoking hugged May for giving them a baby and also for being a wonderful mate and surrogate mother to them.

 

May returned to the civilization a week later but she promised to Nidoking and Nidoqueen she would be back to them in the next year. And she kept the promise to them.

 

Every year May returns to the forest for her Nidoking and Nidoqueen mates. She even bought a small hut in the forest only to be closer to her Nido family. For ten years of her life, May gave birth to several Nidoran for her Nidoking and Nidoqueen mates. Nidoqueen and Nidoking were so in love for May, so in love they moved in May’s hut. Their small family increased when May finally was pregnant with a human baby.

 

May never though she would be happy with pokémon being her mates and lovers but she did. They were happy together until their ending days. May’s daughter, after becoming 18, had continued the family’s tradition. She became a mate, a lover and a surrogate mother to a Nidoking and Nidoqueen in the forest of the Route 5.

 

End of the Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did.  
> I admit it was kinda hard to figure out what to do with May and what Pokémon  
> she should breed with. But I am happy I could figure it out.
> 
> A trivia, in the games Nidoking can breed with anyone while Nidoqueen can not. I always wondered why Nidoqueen can not breed after evolving. The, I get this idea Nidoqueen becomes a she-male and that's why she can not breed anymore.
> 
> Now I want to do something with Dawn. Anyone can suggest what do to Dawn and what pokémon she should be with? Suggestions are very welcome.


	5. I want piglets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca wants to have her Emboar's piglets and Hilda can help her in this.

It was no secret Bianca had a thing for fighting-type pokémon. She had a deep love for Fighting-type and it was one of the main reasons why she chose Tepig as her starter pokémon. But what no one did not know she really love them to the point to have sexual relationship with them. 

 

Bianca loves to be used as a sexual toy to them. Especially by her Emboar. Whenever they are in the woods, Bianca is fucked by Emboar almost every night. She even uses a ballgag to muffle her moans and screams to not get attention from unwanted guests. 

 

In a starry evening, Bianca was lying on her Emboar’s lap, naked with his dick inside her pussy. They had sex  moments ago and now they were resting. Emboar loved keeping his dick inside of his trainer as long as he could, even when he was not fucking her.

 

“You know Emboar, I love you so much. I do not need anyone, except for you.” Bianca says.

 

Emboar groaned as he nuzzled her in affection. In a way he was saying he does not need anyone, only his trainer.

 

“I know it will sound silly, but I want to have your piglets. For the past weeks I was fantasizing I was pregnant with your piglets. I want feel them moving inside me. But I know it is impossible human and pokémon having babies.” She said, placing her hands on her belly, very sad.

 

Emboar hugs her in a way to comfort her. In his mind he admits he would love to have babies with his trainer but it was impossible. Even if they can not have children, having each other is enough for Emboar.

 

XXX

 

Bianca was in a city to get some supplies for her trip to the next destination. She planned to go to White Forest to spend some time with Emboar and perhaps getting a Mienfoo. She was in a Coffee Shop when she saw a familiar face.

 

“Hilda?”

 

A brunette girl turned around and saw Bianca. Hilda smiled as she hugged her friend.

 

“Bianca, It’s been so long!” exclaimed Hilda

 

“Yeah, about two years!” Bianca hugged her back.

 

After this, Bianca and Hilda sat down in a table while drinking  their coffee. After two years without seeing each other, they wanted to caught up the lives of each other. Bianca did not see Hilda since after her 18th birthday and her mother sending to her uncle’s farm.

 

“I saw you in the League last year. You and your Emboar were great. Too bad you lost at Finals.” Hilda commented as she drank some of her coffee.

 

“Second place is not that bad. I know Emboar and I will try our hardest for the League next year.” Bianca said, smiling.

 

“And you and Emboar are really getting along, aren't you? Did you already do that?” Hilda smirked.

 

Hilda was the only person in the planet who knew about Bianca’s crazy desires and fantasies. Bianca told her in details how much Emboar was gentle and caring. Even being big and muscled, he was very soft and gentle when they were making love. Hilda was happy Bianca had found the right pokémon for her.

 

“I know it will sound stupid, but I kinda wanted Emboar’s piglets. But humans can not cary baby pokémon.” Bianca sighted, moving the spoon in her coffee.

 

Hilda was quiet when she heard that. She asked if she really wanted to bear Emboar’s piglets. Bianca was confused when Hilda changed the expression in her face. Bianca told her she was really serious.

 

“So come with me. I know a person who can help you.”

 

Needless to say Bianca was confused.

 

XXX

 

Bianca was surprised when Hilda took her to her uncle’s breeding farm. Bianca remembered as soon Hilda became 18, her mother had send her to her uncle’s breeding farm and she did heard from her friend since them. Bianca finally met the famous Breeder Greyson.

 

Bianca heard about Breeder Greyson. She knew he was famous for his methods for pokémon breeding, especially for fighting-type pokemon whose male ratio was later than female. Breeder Greyson explained to Bianca that he uses woman to bear pokemon baby inside them. Bianca asked how it was possible such a thing.

 

“Well, you see my family implant Ditto’s egg inside of the women’s womb and the male pokémon fertilize them. The gestation takes at least 5 months, depending the type of the pokémon is. My family has several breeding farms around the world and we use women as surrogate mothers for those pokémon. Of course, this method is kept in secret from the public eyes.”

 

Bianca can understand this. Sexual relationship between pokémon and human are not viewed with good eyes to most of people.

 

“Unlike most of my family, I only use my female relatives for this, as long they are willing to do it. My niece, Hilda, she already gave birth to a Sawk and a Riolu.”

 

Bianca looked at Hilda, very surprised. “ Really?”

 

Hilda blushed in embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, I admit the sex was great. It sucked to be restrained, but in the end everything works out.”

 

“Restrained?” Bianca blinked confused.

 

“You see Bianca, if you really want to have your Emboar’s piglets, you have to be restrained until the delivery. Pokémon embryos of fighting-type are very sensitive inside of the human body. If you move too much you may suffer a miscarriage. We restrain our breeder girls not only for the embryos´ safety, but for the breeders’ as well.” he said, very serious. “ Do you still willing to do that? To do it for your Emboar? Even if it means to be restrained for five months until the birth of your piglets?”

 

Bianca though for a moment. Hilda did twince for pokémon whose not even hers.And she really wanted to bear Emboar’s piglets. She nodded, confirming she would do it for her Emboar. Breeder Greyson nodded to her.

 

“Very well. I will prepare the room for you and the Ditto.”

 

Bianca smiled. She finally would have her Emboar’s pigglets.

 

XXX

 

Biana was now in a room, restrained on a gynecology chair. She was naked and her limps were strapped, with Bianca's legs high in the air, exposing her womanhood. She was not alone in that room.Her friend Hilda was beside her. Just like her, Hilda was also restrained and naked on a gynecology chair. Hilda told her she would not leave Bianca alone in her first pokémon breeding.

 

“Beside my break was over anyway. I would be breeding now even if I did not find you in that Coffee shop.”

 

“But still, thanks Hilda. For going through with me. I admit I am a bit scary.” Bianca smiled, nervously. “ So how do Ditto’s eggs’ implant work?”

 

“Well, most in the farms implant Ditto’s eggs in the same way how people do artificial insemination. But Uncle prefers using Ditto itself implant inside us.”

 

“Wait, Are you saying your Uncle putted a Ditto inside you?” Bianca asked, shocked. “How it is possible? Does it not hurt?”

 

Hilda chuckle a little. She understood Bianca’s surprise. She was shocked too when her uncle explained a Ditto would enter her through her pussy to her womb to place its eggs in there after her first breeding. Hilda’s explain Ditto’s body was a natural blob and its possible for them going inside them without damaging their insides.

 

“Don’t worry, It will hurt a little at first, but then your mind will get lost in pleasure.” Hilda smiled

 

Bianca gulped. She hoped Hilda was right.

 

Then, Breeder Greyson entered in the room. He was accompanied by two Dittos.One of them was shiny. Bianca saw Breeder Greyson sitting down between Hilda’s legs. Breeder Greyson took the normal Ditto to Hilda’s pussy’s height.

 

“Are you ready, Hilda?” Breeder Greyson asked to his niece

 

“Yes.” she nodded. “ You can proceed.”

 

Breeder Greyson nodded and he looked at Ditto. “You know what to do.”

 

Ditto nodded and slowly it was inserting itself in Hilda’s pussy. Bianca’s eyes widen in shock. Hilda cried out in pain, she tried to move but her movements were all restrained. Bianca could see Ditto moving inside of Hilda’s belly. Then, Hilda’s cries of pain became cries of pleasure. Bianca saw Hilda displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out as Breeder Greyson plugged Hilda’s pussy with a huge dildo, strapping it for Ditto not getting out before time. Bianca gulped when Breeder Greyson sat between her legs.

 

“It is your last chance to give up. Are you sure you want to proceed?” he asked “ Ditto needs to be inside you for three hours before laying its eggs inside you.”

 

Bianca looked at Hilda; Hilda’s mind was lost in pleasure as she kept crying in pleasure and Ditto still moving inside her belly. Bianca frowned.

 

“Do it.” she said.

 

Breeder Greyson took the shiny Ditto to Bianca’s pussy’s height. Ditto nodded and slowly it was inserting itself in Bianca’s pussy, moving its way until reaching to her womb. Bianca cried in pain.

 

“OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!” She cried out in pain.

 

Bianca wanted to trash but she could not do it cause her body was restrained. She could not move any inch. She could feel the shiny Ditto moving inside her. After a few minutes, Bianca’s cries of pain became cries of pleasure.

 

“Ooh!! Ohh! Ah....” Bianca moaned.

 

Bianca was so lost on the pain and pleasure she never noticed Breeder Greyson plugging a dildo in her pussy. He strapped the dildo for shiny Ditto to not get out from Bianca’s body.

 

“I will  be back in three hours, girls.”  he said, before leaving the room.

 

Of course no one of the girls got Breeder Greyson's message. They were too lost in their pain and pleasure.

 

Three hours later, Breeder Greyson returned to the room. He could see the girls were a mess; they were still displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out while the Ditto were still moving inside them. He removed the dildos from Hilda and Bianca.

 

“Ok guys, fun is over.” he said.

 

Breeder Greyson could see a purple and a blue blob coming out from Hilda and Bianca’s pussy. They were covered by fluids but their little faces showed satisfaction. The eggs were inside of Hilda and Bianca’s wombs.

 

Before they proceed, Farmer Greyson strapped a feeding tube inside of Bianca and Hilda’s mouths.Bianca and Hilda were swallowing  the pasty food through the tube like hungry wolves. It did not matter if it tasted horrible, they were hungry. After resting for a hour, they finally went to the phase two.

 

Bianca smiled when she saw her Emboar. Emboar was a bit worried when he saw his trainer and lover restrained like that but Breeder Greyson told him it was necessary. Emboar was not the only pokémon there. Bianca saw a Conkeldurr. She knew that pokémon was Hilda’s partner to breed.

 

When Breeder Greyson removed their feeding tube, he told to the pokémon they could breed now. He left the room to give privacy to them. 

 

Conkeldurr wasted no time and he grabbed Hilda’s hips as he let out her 10 inch long penis. With a rough thrust into Hilda pussy, burying himself hilt deep and making Hilda to scream 

Conkeldurr pulled out and pulled his penis into Hilda. Bianca could see Hilda’s breast bouncing in each Conkeldurr’s thrusts.

  
  


Emboar was nervous. That Conkeldurr was being very rough to Hilda. He looked at Bianca as his trainer smiled to him.

 

“Don't worry, I know you will not hurt me.” She said. “So, let’s make some piglets?”

 

Encouraged, Emboar nodded as he grabbed Bianca’s hip. Slowly he thrusted his 7 inch long penis inside Bianca’s pussy.

 

Emboar pulled out and pulled her penis in slow motion into Bianca. Bianca moaned with each thrust. Bianca starts to moan loader and loader when the Emboar increased his speed on his thrusts. After 10 Minutes, Bianca explodes, making herself come. But Emboar was just beginning. 

 

Conkeldurr moaned in pleasure as he  roughly thrusted his penis in Hilda’s pussy. Her pussy was so warm and tighty. Hilda was the best breeding girl he ever fucked. He was sure his offspring will be strong. He started to increase his speed and strength in his thrusts. And Hilda was loving it.

 

"YES! YES!I KEEP FUCKING ME!! AM YOUR PERSONAL FUCK TOY !!" Hilda yelled, showing a silly, fucking look with wide eyes and tongue hanging out. “DESTROY MY PUSSY!!”  And Conkeldurr thrusted into her even faster. 

 

Unlike Conkeldurr, Emboar was gentle with Bianca. His thrust were deep but not rough like how Conkeldurr was doing to Hilda. Bianca was moaned in pleasure.

 

“Please Emboar, I need more, I need your cum. I want to bear your piglets.”

 

And Emboar thrusted his penis into her trainer and lover even faster.

 

After 4 hours of no stopping thrusting, Emboar finally released his last cum, filling Bianca’s womb with a very warm liquid which was semen before Bianca collapsing from exhaustion. Conkeldurr took another hour before releasing his last cum into Hilda. He smirked when he saw Hilda’s swollen belly. He was sure his girl-toy was now caring his offspring. Hilda lost her conscious after cumming several times.

 

When Bianca got her conscious back, she noticed her Emboar was not in the room anymore. She was still restrained on a gynecology chair. She gasped in surprise when she saw tubes connecting to her anus and vargina.

 

“W-What is this?”

 

“Don’t worry Bianca, Uncle connected us to a dairy machine.” Hilda said, getting the Blondie’s attention.

 

“Dairy machines?”

 

“Yes, remember when we told you we’re going to be restrained until our babies are born?” Hilda asked.Bianca nodded her her. “ We can not move any inch for our babies' sake, so Uncle connect our bodies in a dairy machine to feed us and to our wastes. He will also give us small shock massages for our muscles to not flat. When our breasts start to produce milk, Uncle will milk us too.”

 

“Great, we became dairy cows?” Bianca asked, moaning.

 

“It’s not that bad.” Hilda said, smiling. “Beside, you will finally have your piglets.”

 

“Wait, you mean….?”

 

Hilda nodded. She told her they were unconscious for almost 3 days but Hilda was the first to wake up. Breeder Greyson told her they both were pregnant.  Bianca smiled; she finally will become mother of her Emboar’s piglets.

 

In the next 5 months were not easy. Bianca did not liked being restrained all time but it was necessary. Their routine was sponge baths in the morning, before the feeding via feeding tube. In the noons, Emboar and Conkeldurr fuck them for the girls to not feel bored. Bianca loved her time with Emboar in the noons.  Conkeldurr loved the sensation of his cook inside of Hilda’s inner walls even if he could not being rough with her for his offspring’s sake. He could not wait for his offspring being born and breed her again. He was making sure to tell his master he only wants Hilda to bear his children. 

 

When the evening comes, Breeder Greyson gives Hilda and Bianca small eletrochoks to stimulate their muscles and keeping then healthy before milking them with a milking machine and giving them their last sponge bath for the day.

 

The 5th month finally comes and it was time for the delivery. Bianca cried out in pain with the contractions but after six hours, she finally gave birth to her and Emboar’s child. Bianca cried and smiled. She could not believe her little piglet was in her arms, breastfeeding him. Hilda have birth to a healthy Timburr.

They both were in a nursery room. Hilda and Bianca were now laying in real beds. Timbuur was sleeping in Hilda’s arms while Bianca’s tepig were still sucking milk from her mother’s breast.

 

“You did Bianca, you finally got your piglet.” Hilda said, smiling.

 

“Yeah. I am happy.” Bianca said “ What will happen to you now you got Timburr?”

 

“I will breastfeeding him for a month before he’s strong enough to live in the farm’s field. I will rest for five months before I return to the breeding program.” Hilda said.

 

“You will do this again?”

 

“Yep. I will do this two more times before I can be free for good. Breeder women like myself work for five years in this.” Hilda explains to Bianca the life of a breeder woman. Bianca did not know for five years breeder women are used to be surrogate mothers for pokémon. “You are not official breeder, Bianca. As soon you become strong again, you’re free to go. We only did this to you because you wanted a piglet with your Emboar and you're my friend.”

 

“No.” Bianca shocked her head. “I will not let you alone into this, Hilda. I will stay with you until you can retire from your job. You helped me going through with this. I want to do the same for you. Beside, I want more piglets for my Emboar and my child will want baby brothers.” she smiled.

 

Hilda could not help, but to smile

 

“Thank you, Bianca”.

 

For the next two years, Bianca and Hilda stayed together in Breeder Greyson’s breeding farm. As long Bianca can breed with Emboar, she would not mind being treated like a dairy cow after  becoming pregnant with Emboar’s piglets.

 

Even after retiring, Hilda kept Conkeldurr as one of her pokémon.Conkeldurr only wanted Hilda and no one else. Even knowing Hilda would not bear any of his children anymore, Conkeldurr did not mind it at all. All he wanted is fucking Hilda senseless as his fucking toy and filling litters of his semen in her womb, he loves to make Hilda’s belly to swell up with his semen.

 

Hilda and Bianca bought a house in a remote area, where they could live in peace with their pokémon. Even if they could not bear baby pokémon anymore, Hilda and Bianca were happy together with their pokémon fucking them everyday.

 

End of the Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I admit I was planning for Dawn being the star for the chapter 5, but no good idea was coming to my mind. Instead, I made Bianca as the protagonist of the chapter. We all know Bianca has a thing for fighting-type pokémon in the anime. I am pretty sure Bianca would love to be fucked by fighting-type pokémon, especially by Emboar.
> 
> Which poké-girl and pokémon do you want to see as protagonists in next chapter?
> 
> Do not forget to leave your Kudos coments. And suggestions are very welcome.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	6. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is treated like a plant by Erika's Victrebel.

Lyra was Erika’s friend for a long time since she battle her in her gym a few years back for the rainbow badge. They became fast friend after finding out they had something in common; they love grass type pokemon.

 

Whenever she was in Celadon, she always called Erika for a girls’ day; they would go to shopping, going to a spa and having an afternoon tea. But when Lyra came to visit Erika, she was not in her gym, but she was in a hospital room.

 

“WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Lyra shouted, shocked.

 

Erika was lying down on the bed. She had banagades in her forehead and her right arm and left leg were casted. Era explained a few weeks ago she was hit by a car. The doctors told her she was lucky her spine was not severed damaged on the hit. But she needed to stay in the hospital for more 2 weeks before she can be free to go home.

 

“I am happy you’re here, Lyra. I kinda needed a favor for you. Do you remember my Victrebel? “ She asked.

 

“The one with hungry eyes? Yes, I do.” she shivered.

 

Erika’s Victrebel was a very odd pokémon. She always had this hungry look in her eyes whenever she and Erika were together. Lyra always though Erika’s Victrebel wanted to eat her.

 

“Yes, that one.” Erika noods. “ You see Lyra, in a few days it’s going to be Victrebell’s breeding season. I usually the one who helps her in her breedings. But as you can see, I can not do it.” she moved her casted arm.

 

“So, you want me to help your Victrebel on her breeding season, right? That does not sound difficult.” Lyra comments. Then, she blinks in confusion when she sees Erika making a very nervous look. “ Ok, what is the catch? “ she frowns

 

“Well…” Then, Erika explains her Victrebel likes to lay her seeds inside her. “After laying her seeds inside me, she would be bury me from the neck and down for more or less two weeks until the Bellsprout are born.”  Erika says very nervous.

 

Lyra’s jaw drops in shock.

 

“Wait!” she raised her hand to silent Erika “ Let me see if I got it right: you want me for your Victrebel to use me as an egg pouch and being buried alive for almost two weeks until the Bellsprout are born?” Erika nods to Lyra “ Are you out of your mind?!”

“Please Lyra, I would have asked one of my assistants at Gym for this but Victrebel does not like anyone, except for me and for some reason you. I know I am asking too much, but I promised I will pay you for this.” she begged “Beside, doing this you will get the best orgarms and sexual experience in your life.”

 

Lyra bits her lower lips. She is not sure what to do. She knows Erika for years and she knows Erika would not ask something so important like this if they were not close friends. Lyra sights in defeat.

 

“Ok, I will do it.”

 

XX

 

In the two days Erika’s assistent, Mana, explains to Lyra things she needs to know about Victrebell’s breeding; Victrebel would place her seeds in her womb and her intestine before burying her in a giant vase with earth from the Gym’s greenhouse. Mana also explains to Lyra she would not need to be worried about not going to the bathroom because the seeds inside her would absorb all her wastes while she is in the vase. 

 

“ And since Victrebel is very protective for her seeds, she does not allow anybody getting closer to you,not even me. So she will be one to feed you while you carry her seeds. And for you to not get bored, we will also inset an egg vibrator inside you to vibrate in random hours.” Mana says, smiling.

 

Even with the explication, Lyra was still worried. She was having other thoughts but she did promise to Erika she would help her Victrebel and that she would do it .

 

Then, the big day came. In the greenhouse, Mana tied Lyra’s arm behind her and she also tied ropes around Lyra’s body in shibari style. Lyra felt very embarrassed, except for the ropes around her body, she was completely naked.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Lyra asked as Mana did her last knot.

 

“Yes, it is for your safety.” she said as she inserted an egg vibrator inside Lyra’s pussy. “Dont worry. Everything will work it out and we will always watch you via security camera and we will be closer if something goes wrong.”

 

Lyra yelped in surprise as Mana slapped her butt before leaving. Lyra was nervous. She was naked, tied and alone in a greenhouse with a Victrebel who would soon lay her seeds inside her. Then, Lyra cried out, scared when vines came out of no where and grabbed her as she was lifted in air. 

 

Lyra was scared when she saw Victrebel. And her eyes were hungrier than before. She was quivering in fear as Victrebel released many vine whip and warped them around her body. The vines were not hurting her; the vines were massaging her body.

 

The girl moaned with the vines stroking her bodies, making her nipples going hard when the vines touched their breasts. Then, Victrebel shoved her vines into the Lyra’s mouths. Lyra almost chokes on the invasion in her mouth. She noticed the sweet nectar going down on her throat, making her body hotter. Lyra started to drink the nectar and moaned when she felt her body was getting hotter as her pussy was becoming wet. Victrebell's vines were also massaging her pussy make it wetter. Victrebel could see the pussy juices falling in her sacred dirt. When she felt Lyra was ready, she turns her upside down, opening her legs apart. Suddenly, Victrebel thrusted two vines whips into her; one in her pussy and the other one in her anus.

 

Lyra cried in pain when Victrebell penetrates her vines in her holes. Lyra was crying in pain. It took several minutes her cries of pain becoming cries of pleasure. Victrebell was realizing Lyra was loving it; she thrusted her vines even faster in her holes. Lyra reached to her climax and came with Victrebell's vines still inside her. Then, Lyra felt something rounded going into their inner walls.Lyra knew what it meant; Victrebel was laying her eggs in her womb and intestine.

 

As the eggs were going inside of her, Lyra’s stomach started to swell, until reaching their limit. After laying the last egg, Lyra looked like a pregnant woman in her eighth month. Victrebel could see Lyra was displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back, still sucking her vine inside her mouth.

 

Vitrebel took her vines out from Lyra’s anus and pussy as she turned her upside up again. She took the girl to an empty vase and placed her inside. Victrebel filled the vase with the earth from the greenhouse, burying Lyra’s body from the neck drown. Victrebell took her vine out of Lyra’s mouth as Lyra collapsed in exhaustion.

 

The next days were weird for Lyra. She did not feel like going to the bathroom at all. The seeds inside her were really absorbing her wastes, just like how Mana had told her days before.

 

Lyra sleeps most of time in the vase. She only wakes up when Victrebel feeds her or when the egg vibrator turns on, making Lyra moaning in pleasure. And for her surprise, Lyra is kinda liking to be taking care like a plant.

 

Two weeks had passed, Lyra was sucking Victrebel’s vine in her mouth. She loved Victrebel’s nectar.  But then….

 

“Ah!” Lyra cries, feeling a great pain in her abdomen as Victrebel removed her vine from her mouth. “ I guess... the seeds hatched.... AH!”

 

Victrebell noticed the girls were ready to give the birth to her offsprings. She used her vine whips to take Lyra out from the vase. The grass pokemon lifted Lyra in the air. Victrebell opened her legs apart as the girl cried out in pain. Even in pain, Lyra started to push the babies out from her body. It took her bout ten minutes before the first Bellsprout came out from her cunt and the second from her anus. After almost one hour, Lyra pushed the last little Bellsprout from her anus before the darkness consuming her.

 

XXX

 

When she woke up, she noticed she was lying on a bed in a room. Erika, in a wheelchair, was sitting beside her, smiling.

 

“How are you feeling?” Erika asks

 

Lyra smiles.

 

“I had the best orgasm of my life.” Lyra says. “ You were right. It was a very unique and  very pleasured experience.”

 

Erika could not help, but gligging at her declaration.

 

“I am happy you liked it.” she says, smiling.

 

“So when will be the next breeding season?” Lyra asks, smirking.

 

One year later, Lyra and Erika were in Erika’s greenhouse, with Victrebel laying her seeds into their wombs and intestines. 

 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had difficulties on writing the new chapter. I admit this chapter did not turn one of the best ones I wrote but I still hope you guys at least enjoyed Lyra being fucked by Vectrebel.  
> I still have difficulties to do a Dawn's chapter. Can anyone help me which pokemon should breed with Dawn? It need to be a wild pokemon and Dawn's pokemon are out of the list.
> 
> Suggestions for the other poke-girls are also welcome!
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	7. Family-pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn is forced to be the mate to a Shiny Lucario

Dawn had no idea how she did get into this embarrassed situation. In one moment the 18 years old girl was in the woods, taking care of her own life without causing problems to anyone and in another moment she finds herself inside of a cave, naked and tied. Her arms were tied to her forearms while her legs were tied to her thighs. She tried to cry but she could not because she had huge berry inside of mouth, gagging her.

 

“W-What is going on?” Dawn was scared with tears coming out from her eyes. 

 

Dawn tried to move her limbs but her binds were very tightly. After some time she finally managed to move, but the way her limbs were bound, she had no choice but to move like a dog. Before she could even make a move to escape, in the entrance of the cave she saw standing before her a Lucario. Not any Lucario, but a shiny Lucario. Before Dawn could do anything, the shiny Lucario grabbed Dawn and laid his chest on her back. Dawn’s eyes widen in horror when when she realized what the shiny Lucario was about to do to her.

 

“No.. no..NO! Please No!” Dawn cries out in her mind.

 

Without any preparation, Shiny Lucario thrusted his huge cock into Dawn’s helpless womanhood. Dawn cried out behind of her gag as she could feel Shiny Lucario’s cock being pulled out and thrusting roughly it back inside of her. The force of Shiny Lucario’s thrusts was making Dawn’s breasts to bounce.

 

Shiny Lucario howls in pleasure. He feel so warm with his cock inside of the human. He feels the human was going to be a great mother for his offsprings. He keeps thrusting his cock inside the human’s helpless pussy. 

 

Dawn keeps crying in pain as she feels Shiny Lucario’s huge cock stretching her inner walls.

With an audible suctioning sound Shiny Lucario finally popped his knot into place. Dawn cries in pain at the sudden larger stretching inside of her abused pussy.

 

Shiny continued to thrust in and out of the human, moving the knot deeper and then pulling it back with the little space there was between his knot and human’s entrance. 

 

Shiny Lucario turned around with his knot still in the female human , and not waiting for the knot to deflate, he placed a hind leg on Dawn’s thigh and yanked the knot free with a loud popping sound.  Dawn passed out from the pain.

 

When Dawn woke up, she released everything she went through was not a nightmare. Everything was real. A pokemon had just raped her. Then she noticed her rapist was cuddling her inside of a nest. Though the berry that was gagging her was gone but her limbs were still tied.

 

“Why?” she asked, knowing Lucario was awake because of the breathing. “Why did you do this to me?” She was hoping Shiny Lucario could answer her since she knew some Lucario can talk to people through aura.

 

_ “Because no one want a odd color as a mate.”  _ Shiny Lucario Says “ _ They say I had bad genes and I should never breed. I was abandoned as soon as had hatched from my egg.” _

 

“Oh…”

 

Dawn knew what Shiny Lucario meant with this. She learned from school when a shiny pokemon was born, most of the cases the baby pokemon are either abandoned or killed by their own mothers because they view shiny pokemon being defective with bad genes.

 

_ “I want my own pack. Even if they are born as odd colored, I would never abandon my pups. They will be loved and having a family-pack.” _

 

“But I am a human.” Dawn says. “ Humans and pokemon can not have babies.”

 

Shiny Lucario got up and used his Aura Sphere to light the cave. Dawn could see ancient pictures on the walls of the cave. They were showing human women and Lucario in sexual positions and even giving birth to their babies. Some of the pictures even showed women tied in the same way as Dawn was; being forced to be on their knees and elbows, walking like dogs.

 

_ “Long time ago a human tribe had a relationship with my species. In exchange for our protection, the male humans selected female humans to bear our pups. My especies rarely have a female pup and my ancestors used those female breeders to be the mothers of our pups. My ancestors used the power of their strong Aura to impregnate them. The pregnancy is possible between our species. And you’re already caring my pups.” _ he says as he turned his Aura Sphere off, darking the cave once more.

 

Dawn’s eyes widen in shock. No, that was not possible, she was not pregnant with Lucario.  She can’t be pregnant. Dawn shivered in fear as Shiny Lucario laid back to the nest, embracing her to keep her warm.

 

_ “I saw your potential to be a pack mother. I will take care of you, I will keep save and warm. We will be a happy pack.” _ Shiny Lucario says, muzzling her.

 

Dawn did not sleep that night.

 

XXX

The next days were a hell to Dawn. She was still tied and being forced to walk like a dog. Even if she could walk away, where did she would go? She had no idea where she was and she was naked, tied and helpless. She was sure there was several dangers in the woods. She hated the situation she was in but she knew the best way to keep herself safe was to be with Shiny Lucario. She had not any choice in this situation.

 

Though Shiny Lucario did treated her well, she could not help but feeling he was treating her like a dog. He used two halves of a coconut as a bowl to feed her and giving some water. At first she refused to eat and drink but after a few days and a lot of patience from Shiny Lucario’s part, Dawn finally gave up to the hunger and started to eat from the coconut bowl like a dog.

 

_ “Good mate.” _ Shiny Lucario says while petting her head like a dog.

 

Dawn never felt so humiliated in her life.

 

Days become weeks and Dawn’s situation does not change a bit, though she becomes a little more submise to Shiny Lucario. She does not cry when Shiny Lucario has sex with her anymore. Shiny Lucario learns to be more gentle when he fucks her. And Shiny Lucario always make sure to keep her safe and warm.

 

Dawn still had her limbs tied when Shiny Lucario took her outside of the cave. Shiny Lucario wanted to his mate taking some sunbath to keep her and the pups inside her healthy. After three weeks, Shiny Lucario finally saw some pregnancy signs on Dawn; her belly was slowly starting to swell and her nipples were starting to leak some milk. He really wanted to drink her milk.

 

Dawn sights in relief when she felt the warm sun rays touching her body. She lies on the ground, feeling good for finally taking some sunlight after so long. Shiny Lucario refuses to leave Dawn alone for long because of possible predators’ attacks.

 

Suddenly a wild Usarring appears in their home.  Without thinking Shiny Lucario cuts the binds from Dawn and he orders her to run away. Dawn quickly hides herself behind of a tree while watching Shiny Lucario and Ursaring furiously fighting each other. Dawn cries in horror when she sees Ursaring slashing Shiny Lucario’s right eye with his claws. But thankfully for being a fighting-type, Shiny Lucario uses his Aura Sphere to blast Ursaring away from their home.

 

Lucario was panting before collapsing on the ground, losing his conscious. Dawn bit her lips. It was her chance to run away from him, to finally be free. But Shiny Lucario did protect her. He cared more for her wellbeing than keeping her as his prisoner. So Dawn made a decision that would change her for the rest of her life.

 

XXX

 

When Shiny Lucario opened his eyes, he noticed he was back to the cave, on his nest. His wounds were treated and his mate, Dawn, was beside him.

 

_ “I thought I had cut your bindings.”  _ Shiny Lucario comments.

 

Dawn was on her knees and elbows, tied in the same way she was before Ursaring’s attack.

 

“You did, but I asked to our Sentret neighbors to tie me back in the way I was before.” 

 

_ “Why?”  _ Shiny Lucario aks, curious. _ “ I though in the moment you’re free from your bindings you would leave me forever with our pups.” _

 

“ I admit I really though on running away and never coming back, but you protected me.” Dawn answers. “You may have kidnapped me and forced me to care your pups, but you never mistreat me. Even knowing there was a chance for me to get away from you when you cut my bindings, you though in my safety first. You never received a family-pack love and yet you gave me, in a twisted way, love to me.” Dawn lies her body on the top of Shiny Lucario’s body looking at his red eyes. “ I accept to be your forever mate, Lucario. Please, use this body of mine to create your dream pack. Let me to be the bearer of your pups.” She says while laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

Tears rolls down from Shiny Lucario’s face. For the first time in his life he feels happy, truly happy. Shiny Lucario warps his arms and legs around Dawn’s body as he slowly inserts his cock inside Dawn’s pussy. Dawn moans in pleasure

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

For the first time since they were together, Dawn and Shiny Lucario had not sex. They made love. Pure pleasure love. Shiny Lucario loved to hear Dawn’s moanings. They were like music to him. They made love all night along before they stop from exhaustion. 

 

“Lucario, please, I need your knot inside me.” She begs. " Please, my mate."

 

Shiny Lucario increases the force and speed of his thrust. Dawn’s moans became louder and louder. Dawn was loving Shiny Lucario’s huge cock inside her.

 

“LUCARIO!” Dawn cries out before coming.

 

They made love all night along before they stop from exhaustion. Dawn was happy she had Shiny Lucario’s knot inside of her pussy all night. In return for the amazing night and having his knot inside her all time, Dawn allowed Shiny Lucario to drink milk from her breasts. Shiny Lucario never tasted something so sweet and delicious in his life. For the first time, he felt how to be a puppy, a puppy being breastfeed by a caring mother.

 

XXX

Five months later Dawn gave birth to twin male Riolu. Both of them had yellow fur just like their father. Dawn was lying on her side while breastfeeding her twin Riolu sons. Her sons happily were drinking her mother’s milk. She was exhausted but happy. Shiny Lucario was also happy. He had pack. His own family-pack. And he promised himself he would never abandon them, even if they have bad genes.

 

Years have passed, Shiny Lucario and Dawn were happily together in the woods. Dawn gave to Shiny Lucario several sons and a single daughter. The former pokémon coordinator never got rid of her bindings, always on her knees and elbows, walking like a dog. And she did not mind. She was happy with her mate and being a member of the pack. She loved being the mother of her pack.

 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PokeFan32, this chapter for you. Thank you for helping me for giving this awesome idea.  
> I hoped you all liked the chapter as much as I did. Now the thing of shiny pokemon being abandoned by their parents, you see in real life, whenever certain species of animals show signs of different color, the parents abandon the baby, viewing them with bad genes and not worth of their time. I though using this for Shiny pokémon. I mean, we rarely see shiny pokémon in the anime and I though using this concept to explain why rarely we see wild shiny pokémon in the anime.
> 
> I dunno when the next chapter will be up. But I hope not taking so long. Do not forget sending kudos and comments. They show me people are really reading the story. Suggestions are also welcome. :D
> 
> Now who should be the next poké-girl to bear a pokémon baby?


	8. I am a slave for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Golduck's odd relationship

Misty Waterflower is loved by everyone who know her. She is a great water-type pokémon trainer, a good and tough gym leader of Cerulean City and a great friend. But what no one know, not even her own older sisters, is that she has a double life. By day time, she is the trainer everyone know and by night time….

 

“Ohh…. Lord Golduck… please….”

 

...by night time she is a masochist and a sex slave for her Golduck.

 

Misty was in the basement of her house. She was naked, blindfold and strapped into breeding bench with her Golduck behind her. She had three dildos in her pussy and two in her ass. Seeing his slave was ok, Golduck slowly inserted a fourth dildo inside of her pussy. Misty moans in pain and pleasure as her inner walls were stretching with the invasion of the fourth dildo inside of her pussy.

 

How did this happen? Well, one year ago, when Misty turned 18 years old, her beloved and awkward Psyduck finally evolved to Golduck. But the evolution made Golduck go into a rut, a very deep rut. The rut was so unbearable, Golduck had to fuck Misty without any mercy only to relief himself, not thinking on the consequences afterwards. But Golduck’s attack did not traumatize Misty. It was opposite, it had awaken another side Misty didn't know she had and she enjoyed Golduck’s huge cock ruthlessly going inside her pussy and ass. After the attack, Misty transformed the basement of her house into a dungeon where she and Golduck could have more privacy for their night activities.

 

“My lord...please, I need your cock…”

 

Golduck grabbed Misty’s head and he ruthless thrusted his cock inside of her mouth, going down to the red haired woman’s throat. Using his confusion move, Golduck made all the dildos inside Misty to vibrate. Misty cried out in pain as her cries were muffled by Golduck’s cock inside of her mouth. Golduck fucked Misty’s mouth until he release his cum inside Misty’s mouth. Golduck went to his bed to sleep. Misty slept on the breeding bench with all the six dildos still inside her.

  
  


XXX

 

Golduck really loves his trainer. She really cares for him, train him to be one of the strongest pokémon in the Gym. He really do not like to be in the second place as the strongest pokemon of gym. Gyarados is the strongest pokémon in the Cerulean Gym. Golduck can't competitive with the mega evolution, but at least he is happy that he is the only one who had Misty all to himself in the night, with their swapped roles. He really loves to train his trainer to be his sex and masochist slave.

 

No matter how much he loves fucking Misty in the most humiliated and painful ways. What he really wants is to have babies with her. Having a family with her. Misty knows his pokémon’s desire and she promises him she will find a way to make his dream coming true.

 

And their answers came from in the form of Nurse Joy.

 

“So, you want to have a baby with Golduck, right?” The nurse asks.

 

Nurse Joy was actually the only one in the whole world who knew the true relationship between Misty and Golduck. She was the one to make sure Golduck sexual organ being ok every check-up they do to him. And she was also a dom-mistress.

 

“Yeah, the reason why Golduck is so ruthless, more than normal,  lately is because he wants to have babies with me.” Misty says to her, “ I saw how jealous he was when he saw my Kindra giving birth to his babies in the other day. He really wants to have his own family but with me being the mother.”

 

Misty and Nurse Joy were in the office of the Gym to have a private conversation about Golduck’s issue. Nurse Joy drank some tea before looking Misty with a serious look in her face.

 

“And you Misty? Do you want to bear Golduck’s babies? Being a sex slave to your pokémon is one thing and being the mother of your pokémon’s babies is another completely different thing.”

 

Misty sights and she tells to Nurse Joy she really had thought about bearing Golduck’s babies. She knew the responsibilities she would have during and after the pregnancy. And she tells her she really wants to have a little family with her Golduck.

 

“I see.” Nurse Joy says as she places her mug on the coffee table. “I know the right methods and  if you want, I can use them on you. I can ask to my cousin to take care of the Pokémon Center for me during a couple of years while we are out for your pregnancy. I own a place where no one can bother us or asking questions.”

 

“Really?” Misty was surprised.

 

“Yes, that way Golduck can impregnate you and you can bear his babies..” Nurse Joy smiles. “You just need ask to your sisters to take care of the gym while you can have some time off for this.”

 

Misty makes disgusted face. She almost breaks her mug after slamming it on the coffee table. 

 

“My sisters taking care of the gym? Heh, they would abandon the gym in the first moment they find another super cool cruise to trip on. Why do you think I never take time off for myself? I have no one to look after of the gym and my sisters are lazy slut bitches. I can not trust the gym in their care. Look what happened when I left years ago. They almost ruined the gym’s reputation. Took me years for the gym getting some respect again. And I had to move out to get my own place because I can not stand their irresponsibilities anymore.”

 

Then, Nurse Joy gave her a very sinister smile. Misty shivers when she saw a dark aura around the nurse. Nurse Joy remembered how the gym becomes a joke while Misty’s older sisters were in charge.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I know how to make those slut lazy sisters of yours to work seriously in the gym. You deserve some time for yourself too.”

 

Misty though it was the best to not ask what she was planning to do with her sisters.

 

XXX

 

“I don't know what you did, but my sisters told me they can take care of gym for me while I can have my vacation. They promised no aquatic shows and train pokemon for serious battle.”

 

“I have my ways for people work hard.” Nurse Joy smiles.

 

When Nurse says she knows how to make people work hard, she means she has some blackmail material of them. Being so tired of Misty’s sisters being so irresponsible bitches, Nurse Joy had decided to follow Misty’s sisters into their last cruise trip. And the nurse took photos of them having sex with everyone of the ship and even taking drugs. So, for them to not lose their trainer licenses and being ridiculed by the public, Lily, Violet and Daisy had no choice but to follow Nurse Joy’s orders and seriously taking care of the gym while Misty was out. The sisters know that Nurse Joy was dangerous: If they do follow her orders, they would suffer serious consequences. The last time someone had disobey Nurse Joy’s orders, she posted on the next day the guy’s dark secrets to the public. Since then, Nurse Joy’s victim was never seen again.

 

Nurse Joy took Misty and Golduck to a hut somewhere in the Route 7. The hut was inside of the forest, a perfect place for a real privacy. Inside of the hut, Misty was surprised; except for the kitchen, all the place was a giant dungeon. She saw she had a breeding bench, chains and ropes hanging in the ceiling, metal and wood stocks of different sizes, cages, a gynecological chair, boxes, chests, whips and cuffs hanging on the wall.

 

“Wow, you have everything here.” commented Misty.

 

Even Golduck was impressioned. He could not wait to use all those tools on his beloved Misty.

 

“Now for the rules.” Nurse Joy says, changing the tone of her voice. She was now showing her dominant voice, “ Rule Number 1- While you stay here, you Misty, you will be my little sex-slave until the ending of the pregnancy. I know Golduck does not mind sharing you with me.”

 

Golduck nods, as long it is not a pokémon or a man, he does not mind sharing Misty with Nurse Joy. They actually had a threesome once and it was hot.

 

“Ruler Number 2- As long you stay here, you’re forbidden to wear any clothing.”

 

Misty nods as she removes all her clothes. Nurse Joy locked her clothes in a chest with a padlock. 

 

“And Rule Number 3- you will rever Golduck and I as your masters. No matter if it is day or night. Inside of this hut, you’re the slave and we are your masters. Disobey and you will be punished. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Yes what?” Nurse joy frowns

 

“Yes my mistress.” Misty says. “ Mistress, what about my pregnancy?”

 

“Good. Now for your pregnancy. To have babies with Golduck, I will use my Ditto on you. You will be strapped in the gynecological chair while my Ditto will be inside of your womb to implant its eggs there.”

 

Golduck does not like any of bit. He does not want to share his Misty with any other pokémon. But Nurse Joy tells him it was the only way for Misty bearing his babies. This was how human can bear baby pokémon inside them. Golduck growls furiously  but he had to share his Misty with Ditto in order to be impregnate her.

 

Nurse Joy restrained  Misty on her gynecological chair. Misty’s limbs were strapped with her legs high in the air, exposing her womanhood. Nurse Joy was in the middle of her legs with Ditto in her hands.

 

“Ditto here needs to stay inside you for three hours before implanting its eggs inside you. You will feel pain for three hours. Are you ready, slave?”

 

“I…”

 

Before Misty coud answer, Ditto slowly inserted itself in Misty’s pussy. Bianca’s eyes widen in shock while crying out in pain. She tried to move but her movements were all restrained. Golduck could see Ditto moving inside of his Misty’s belly while his Misty was displaying a fucked silly look with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. Nurse Joy plugged a huge dildo in Misty’s pussy, strapping it with a chastity belt. Nurse Joy explains Ditto needed to be inside her and the dildo and the chastity belt were for Ditto to not get out before time.

 

He may does not like sharing his Misty with other pokémon, but seeing Ditto moving inside of her belly and her silly fucked face, Golduck’s cock becomes hard. Nurse Joy smirks.

 

“Sorry, you can not use her pussy or ass yet. But you can always use her mouth. I need something to muffle her cries, they are annoying me. Your cock may do the job.”

 

And Golduck  did not lose any second. He was now sitting on Misty’s face while burying his dick inside her mouth, muffling her cries. Nurse Joy comments she would do the dinner.

 

For three hours, Golduck was still  fucking Misty’s face while Ditto was still inside her. Nurse Joy returned and she took the dildo and the chastity belt from Misty. Ditto came out from Misty’s pussy, covered by fluids. Its little face showed satisfaction. When he saw her pussy was free, Golduck did not lose any time and inserted his cock inside her, warping his legs and arms around her body, in a way to tell Nurse Joy that Misty pussy and arms were his, only his and no one else’s.

 

Nurse Joy did not mind. She still had Misty’s cute mouth. She ordered to Misty to lick her pussy. Misty did what she was ordered to do. Golduck thrusted his cock inside Misty’s womanhood for another hour before cumming inside her, filling her womb with liters of semen.

 

Three days later, Nurse Joy confirms Misty was pregnant.

 

While Nurse Joy was watching Misty’s pregnancy process, she and Golduck were fucking her everyday, forcing Misty in many different positions; tied, on her knees and elbows, hanged upside down, hogtied, in suspension and ect….

 

In her third month of pregnancy, Misty started to leak milk from her tits. That gave the opportunity to Nurse Joy using her sucking cups on Misty. Every morning, Nurse Joy would strap Misty in a metal stock, forcing her to be on her knees and hands while the nurse would milk her, using her milking machine. Nurse Joy loved to watch the cups sucking Misty’s milk while Golduck was fucking behind her like no tomorrow. Those two were really an odd Master and slave couple.

 

After the milking, Nurse Joy does her routine exams on Misty before lunch. She wants to make sure mother and pokémon child are ok. After making sure to see they both are ok, Nurse Joy and Golduck fuck her all noon. Nurse Joy never had Misty’s ass or pussy; only her pretty mouth. She doesn't mind only using her mouth, after all Misty’s ass and pussy belong to Golduck.

 

Misty was now in her 6th month and her belly was huge. She felt heavy and very hornny. She was happy that she had two masters taking good care of her. They made sure her masochism nature  was happy. They always did find a way to give healthy hummulations to her. Once Misty found herself hogtied and spitted with Golduck’s cock in her ass and with Nurse Joy’s strap-on in her mouth. Golduck used his Confusion move to make Misty to float in air and to rotate her like if she was a real spitted meat in a rotisserie . Needless to say Misty love his master new move.

 

A  week later Misty finally gave birth to a healthy make baby Psyduck. The little Psyduck was happily drinking his mother’s milk.  Golduck was happy to see his Misty gave him a son.

 

“Thank you, Mistress Joy. Thanks to you,  my Lord Golduck has now a son.” Misty says, happily. The baby Psyduck is still sucking milk from Misty’s breast

 

Golduck nods  to her. He is also thankful for Nurse Joy helping them to get a son. Golduck even mentions to Nurse Joy she can have Misty’s pussy and ass for a couple of days as a payment for her work.

 

“I will be happy to have her pussy and ass for a couple of days, Lord Golduck. As soon Misty is well enough for this of course.” then she looks at Misty. “Misty, you still have one year off before returning to the gym. What do you want to do?”

 

“Well, I still have a year off. So, I want to have another child with Lord Golduck. This little guy here needs a young brother of sister.” Misty smiles

 

Two months later, baby Psyduck was strong and old enough to be sent to Cerulean Pokemon Daycare. After this, Golduck and Nurse Joy started to fuck Misty, strapping their sweet slave on a breeding bench, gagged and blindfolded. Nurse Joy was behind Misty while Golduck was riding on her back.

 

“Oh my… her pussy is so delicious…” Nurse Joy says, licking Misty’s pussy. “It is no wonder why you want to have her pussy all to yourself, Lord Golduck.”

 

Golduck was now fucking senseless Misty’s ass while riding on her. Misty happily moaned behind of her gag. Everyday Golduck and Nurse Joy fucked Misty. After a week Misty was pregnant again with Golduck’s child. Even pregnant, both the masters fucked their little sweet slave until the end of the pregnancy.

 

They return to Cerulean City. Even if Nurse Joy is not with them anymore, Misty is still Golduck’s slave, fucking her in their dungeon everynight. In their own twisted way, they were a happy family. And Misty was happy for her master thrusting his huge dick in her pussy and ass everyday and having his children.

 

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Misty chapter as much as I did.   
> What do you think of Misty and Golduck's relationship?  
> Do not forget to leave comments and kudos, they make me to write more and more. :D  
> And who should be the next poke-girl to be in the story? Remember, I accept suggestions and ideas.  
> See you next chapter!


	9. Ultra-prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie and Moon became Lusamine and Nihilego's prisoners.

Lillie was crying. She blamed herself for putting herself and Moon in this horrible situation; her mother, Lusamine, had defeated them and now they are trapped in the Ultra-Dimension. To their shock, Nihilego’s poison turned Guzma and Solgaleo into stone. All the chances to leave that hell world were gone.

 

“Moon, I am so sorry.” Lilie says, sobbing. “It is my fault we’re in this situation.”

 

“Do not worry Lillie. I know you wanted to save your mother. I would do the same if it was my mom.” Moon says to her friend.

 

Lillie and Moon found themselves tied by their wrists and ankles, hanging in air in two spit-roast like rocks, side by side, naked. They felt like hunted animals ready to be slaughtered. But they would not be slaughtered; Lusamine had plans for her little prisoners.

 

Nihilego’s poison had another side effect beside of petrification, Nihilego’s poison also can mature the girls’ bodies. Lilie and Moon’s bodies were not of their 12 years old selves; their bodies were now of 20 years old young women. They became adults in a blink of eye.

 

“ Oh my... looks like Nihilego’s poison did wonders to your bodies.” Lusamine says as she licks her lips in lust. She was still fused with a Nihilego. “ Look at this little cunt of yours.” she says while her tentacle was massaging Moon’s pussy. Moon cried out from the cold touch.

 

“Mom, please stop!” Lilie cries out “ Moon has nothing to do with us! Use me but leave Moon alone!”

 

“Oh, but I am going to use you, my dear. You and your sweet Moon.” Lusamine says with two Nihilego appearing beside her. “You will be used as breeding tools for my Nihilego children. You will breed their children for the rest of your lives.” she declares their fate.

 

Lilie whimpers. She did not want to care those monsters’ babies. She wants to care babies but not like this. Moon calls her attention.

 

“Hey Lillie, do not worry. I will be with you, no matter if we’re in hell, I will be with you, for the worse and for the better moments.” Moon says to Lilie, smiling.

 

“Moon…” Lillie whispers with tears coming out of her face.

 

Suddenly the Nihilego thrusted their tentacles inside of Moon and Lilie’s pussies and asses. The girls cried out in pain with the unprepared invasion. They could feel the tentacles being pulled out and thrusted back in without any preparation or care. Lusamine looked very pleased.

 

“Yes my Nihilego children. Use these slaves as your toys. Use them to bear your precious babies.”

 

Moon and Lillie were still crying from the pain and humiliation with the tentacles going deeper and deeper inside them. Lillie and Moon almost choked when Lusamine thrusted her tentacles into their mouths, muffing their cries. Their cries were annoying her.

 

“You are the breeding slaves of Nihilego. And this is your life from now on.” Lusamine says with a wicked smile in her face.

 

Nihilego were still fucking senseless the girls. Suddenly Moon and Lillie felt something rounded going inside them. The girls realized they were eggs. Nihilego were laying egg inside them! The eggs were keeping going inside them until they reached to their limit Even with huge, heavy and swollen bellies, Nihilego were still fucking them even after the girls had collapsed from the shock and exhaustion.

 

Lilie had no idea how long she was out. But when she opened her eyes, she noticed she was on her knees with her arms chained to two pillars beside her. Lilie saw her stomach was huge and she could feel the eggs moving inside her.

 

“It was not a nightmare…” she whimpered.

 

Then, Lillie’s eyes widen in horror when she saw Moon on her knees, with her arms tied behind her and in the front of her was her mother, naked but still fused with Niheligo. Moon was between Lusamine’s legs.

 

“ Yes slave… lick me.You’re nothing but a mere stupid slave...” Lusamine purred while petting Moon’s head with her tentacle. Lusamine does not want admit but Moon’s tongue was amazing. Then, she sees Lilie has already awake. “ Oh Lillie, now I understand why you adore this girl so much. She is amazing. But now she is all mine…” she smirks.

 

Lillie wanted to cry. Moon was hers and not her mother’s. She wanted Moon. She wanted the girl she loves licking her pussy, to make love with her. Lusamine smirked as if she knew what her daughter was thinking.

 

“But I can share her if you want.” Lusamine says. “ Look down.”

 

When Lillie looked down, she gasped in shock when she saw he had a penis between her legs. What happened to her? Lisamine smirked as she used her tentacles to lift Moon in air. Lillie gasped in shock when saw her mother had also a penis as well. 

 

Lusamine explained Nihilego’s poison can create mutations in organic bodies. That all depended on the situation the poison is used for.Thanks to the fusion with a Nihilego, Lusamine found out the true capacity of the poison and she knew exactly how to use it. First Lusamine used it to petrify Solgaleo and Gusza, to get rid of the troublemakers and their ticket to leave that world. Second Lusamine used the poison to force Lillie and Moon’s bodies to grow faster, maturing them enough for the girls to care Nihilego’s eggs in their wombs without harming them. And third Lusamine used the poison to give mother and daughter a real penis; a penis to fuck Moon. Lilie could not believe what she was hearing. How could her mother do that to her?

 

“Come on Lillie, I know you want her.” Lusamine says, provoking her daughter  “You may be a mere little slave but you can still have her, only if it is just for a little bit. Look at her little pussy, Lillie, all wet and waiting for a cock to screw it.”

 

Lilie bits her lower lip as she looks at Moon. Moon has a swollen stomach, filled with Nihilego’s eggs, just like her. She is displaying a funny fuck face with her eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out. They may be in a hellish situation but Lillie sees Moon is so beautiful like that, with swollen stomach filled in eggs and everything. And she is hearing Moon calling for her. Like if she wanted Lillie to fuck her with her new cock.

 

Lusamine moves Moon and places her in her lap, inserting her new cock inside her ass. Moon moans in pain and pleasure as her tentacles forced Moon’s legs to  be open wide, displaying even more her sweet pussy.

 

“ Come on, Lillie, I know you want it.” Lusamine says. “I will even allow you to have her pussy.”

 

Lilies cries in defeat. She wants Moon. She wants her new cock inside Moon’s pussy, even if she had to share her with her mother. Lusamine smirks victoriously. Suddenly a Nihilego appears beside Lillie and undid her bindings. The creature helped her to be in her feet, however the ultra beast bonded her arms behind her back. Lusamine says just because she would share Moon, Lillie was still a slave. She is not allowed to touch her with her hands.

 

Lilie did not care, as long she can somehow touch Moon with other parts of her body she was ok with this. Lillie walked to them and she slowly moved her cock inside Moon. She could feel her mother’s cock and Nihelego’s eggs inside of her dear Moon. Then, mother and daughter started to move their hips, thrusting their new cocks into Moon’s ass and pussy at the same time, driving the girl crazy.

 

“One more thing, do not ever call me mom. I am now your mistress. Both of you are nothing but slaves to Nihelego’s and to me. Am I clear?”

 

Yes, Mistress….” Lilie cries as she keeps thrusting her cock into Moon’s sweet and tight pussy. Moon moans in pain and pleasure. Lillie moans in pleasure. She does not want to admit to her mother but Moon’s pussy was amazing. If they were not slaves, Lillie would keep her cock always inside Moon’s cunt.

 

Moon and Lillie had no idea how long they were in the Nihilego’s world but they knew they were in a long time. Long enough for them to give birth to several mini baby Nihilego. Lusamine was surprised how many baby Nihilego came out from Moon and Lillie’s lower holes. When they behave good, Lusamine reward them, allowing Lillie having Moon all to herself and Moon sucking Lillie’s cocl. Lusamine loved to watch the girls fucking each other. Moon never said aloud ( out of fear of Lusamine’s punishment) but preferred Lillie’s cock over Lusamine’s. Too bad her cock did not spit semen. She would love to bear Lillie’s babies, but she knew she couldn’t. Even if they were able, Moon and Lillie were only allowed to have baby Nihilego.

 

Having Nihilego’s eggs inside them were making Lillie and Moon to procute milk. Lusamine was surprised to see they were leaking milk from their breasts. Since Nihilego did not need to eat or drink anything, Lusamine was very happy to have their milk all to herself. Lusamine was making sure the girls do not have any drop of each other’s milk. Their milk belonged only to her.

 

Once in a while Lusamine loves to torture and to punish the girls. Her favorite type of torture is to fuck senseless Moon with all her tentacles and cock and at same time drinking Moon’s milk from her breast, forcing poor Lillie to watch her mother screwing Moon while a Nihilego screws her with its tentacles and laying its eggs inside of the blond girl’s womb.

 

Lusamine finds out out she is also able to lay Nihilego eggs thanks to the fusion. She does not lose any second; as soon she finds out she can also lay eggs, she quickly uses her tentacles to lay her precious eggs inside of Moon and Lillie’s bodies. She loves to see Moon and Lillie having swollen stomachs, filled with Nihilego’s eggs while fucking them.

 

Lusamine never told them but she also had added another side effect to the poison; she made Lillie, Moon and herself to never get older, never getting hungry and most important, to never die. They became immortals like Nihilego. Lusamine would keep the girls as her and Nihilego’s breeding slaves to all eternity.

 

Lusamine and the girls never returned to Alola. Lusamine did not mind at all. She had everything she needed in Nihilego's world; she had her precious ultra-beast children and her sweet little breeding slaves. She had no reason to go back.

 

“You are ours.” she says with a wicked smile while caressing their swollen stomachs with her tentacles. She could feel her eggs moving inside them. “All ours…”

 

 

End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Lillie and Moon chapter.  
> I hoped you guys liked the chapter as much as I did. This one no doubt is one of the darkest chapters in the story.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter Pokefan32. Your suggestion was very fun to write. I love your   
> suggestions. :D
> 
> Do not forget to leave kudos and comments. They make me write more and more and with faster updates. Suggestions are also welcome. Who knows, maybe your suggestion is the story I will write next ;D
> 
> Now who should be the next pokégirl to bear a baby pokémon? Remember, I do not repeat either Girl or pokémon.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	10. The queen's harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa becomes a new member of vespiquen's harem.

After finishing her journey in Unova, Rosa just wanted to have a nice and calm adventure in Sinnoh. She admits Sinnoh was unique and she even decides to challenge the gym leaders of Sinnoh to compete to the Sinnoh League.

 

After getting her first badge from Gym Leader Roark, Rosa was going to her way to Eterna City for her second Sinnoh badge. But first she needed to cross Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City. Many people from Floaroma Town warned her to not go to Eterna in the moment. When she asked why, the people of the town told her that time of year many girls go missing and they were never seen again.

 

“Two years ago, my daughter, Cheryl, went to the forest to collect some berries and she never return.” An older womans says very sad “Sweetheart, just stay here a bit longer and then you can across the forest safety. “

 

“Do not worry.” Rosa says, smiling. “I am 18 years old. I know how to take care of myself. Plus I have my pokémon with me.”

 

With that, she leaves the town and enters to Eterna Forest. The older woman sighs sadly. She knew that girl will be gone as well, just like the other girls before her.

 

XXX

 

Rosa admits Eterna Forest was beautiful. The vegetation was all green and she saw several berries trees in there. Then she saw a Sitrus Berry tree. She decides to collect some berries for her pokémon in case they get hurt. However, without her knowing, she was being watched by glowing eyes inside of a brush.

 

After collecting enough berries, Rosa was starting to walk away when something stuck in her ankle. She saw it was a stream shoot. Rosa yelped as something pulled the stream shoot and she fell into the floor, hitting her head as she lost loses consciousness.

 

XXX

 

Rosa had no idea how long she was out. When she finally wake up, she noticed she couldn't move her body. 

 

“Wha...what happened?” She asks.

 

Then, her eyes widen in horror when she noticed she was naked and hanging in a wall of wax. Her arms andlegs were inside of the wall. Only her body and head were exposed, though her back was stuck in the wax all.

“W-WHAT IS IT?!” Rosa cried out, horrified

 

Rosa noticed she was not the only one trapped in a wall of wax. In both of her sides, Up, down and  even in the front of her she saw several girls trapped in the giant wax wall just like her. To increase her horror, she noticed most of them had had swollen bellies like they were pregnant.

 

“What is going on here?!” Rosa was hysterical. “This is a nightmare! This is has to be a nightmare!!”

 

“Would you shut up?” a voice says. “ Some of us are trying to sleep here.”

 

Rosa saw the girl who spoke to her. She was beside her and just like her, her limbs were were trapped inside of the wall. The girl had a long green hair and green eyes. Rosa recognized the girl: she was Cheryl, that lady’s missing daughter. 

 

“What is going on here?” Rosa sobbs “ And what is this place?”

 

“Oh I see, you’re new.” Cheryl comments “We’re in Amber Castle. And you're part of the harem now.”

 

“Harem?” Rosa asks

 

“Vespiquen’s harem.”

 

Cheryl explains Vespiquen and her combee soldiers take girls from the forest and traps them in the wall. The same wall they are trapped now. Vespiquen uses them to incubate her eggs.

 

“W-wait!” Rosa looked at the girls who were in the front of them and they had swollen bellies. “Are you saying the ones with swollen stomachs are actually caring eggs? Bug eggs?!”

 

“Yes. We incubate the eggs until they hatch. We give birth to several baby combee. I gave birth to 15 baby combee a few days ago. Our queen will lay her eggs inside me soon. I would be not surprised if our queen decides to lay her eggs inside you in the same day as I.”

 

Rosa could not believe what she was hearing. Cheryl was being used as egg pouch and she was ok with this?

 

“It is not that bad to be part of the queen’s harem.” Cheryl’s says “ Vespiquen and her subjects take care very well of us. They feed us, clean us, and they keep us healthy. The only thing our queen requires is to bear her eggs until they hatch.”

  
  


Rosa was horrified. Was Cheryl really serious? Rosa was starting to think Cheryl may had developed some type of stockholm syndrome. There was no way anyone would be ok in this situation.

 

Suddenly she saw several combee flying around the room. She could see the combee were feeding the girls with berries, honey and giving water. Cheryl accepted the water and the food, but Rosa didn’t.

 

“P-Please, let me go. I do not want to care eggs..” Rosa says, sobbing.

 

The combee only looked at her without any expression before flying away. Rosa gasped in horror when she saw Vespiquen before her. Rosa whimpered as Vespiquen caressed her face.

 

**_“I am sorry, but we can not let you go. You belong to the hive now,”_ ** Vespiquen says, shocking Rosa. she had no idea Vespiquen had developed telepathic abilities.  **_“You were chosen by my children to bear their siblings. Do not worry. Here we will take care of you. Here you will not have to worry about the problems outside world. The only thing I ask in return is you giving me strong children and perhaps a future queen of the hive.”_ **

 

Then, the queen bug pokemon kisses her. Rosa feels something warm going down to her throat; it was honey. Suddenly Rosa starts to feel her body getting warm.

 

“What- What are you doing to me?”  Rosa moaned. Her breathings were getting heavy as she body was becoming warmer and sweaty each minute. Her face became redder when Vespiquen starts to lick her pussy.

 

Rosa moans and moans as Vespiquen is still licking her pusy. Cheryl looked at them with jealousy. She wants her queen to lick her pusy. She wants her queen to lay eggs inside her. She misses having eggs inside of her womb.

 

“My queen…” Cheryl whines.

 

**_“Calm down, my mate. You will have your turn”_ ** Vespiquen says in telepathy, still licking Rosa’s pussy.

 

Rosa let out a louder moan as she came right into Vespiquen’s face. Seeing her new mate was ready, she positioned herself as her ovipositor came out from her honeycomb like cells. Rosa’s eyes widen in horror when se saw Vepisquen’s ovipositor. 

 

“Please...no…” Rosa cries out in pain as she feels Vespiquen’s ovipositor entering into her entrance, stretching her inner walls. “Please, take it ou! Take out!”

 

Vespiquen ignored Rosa’s eyes. Her only focus was to have her ovipositor to reach Rosa’s womb. Rosa cried as she felt the ovipositor going deeper inside her.She begged for Vespiquen to take it out, but the queen did not do such thing. Then Rosa felt vepisquen’s ovipositor had stop moving.

 

**_“It is the time.”_ ** vespiquen says-

 

Then, a small ball had passed from the Vespiqueen ovipositor into Rosa’s womb. Serena gasped as the felt the ball thing going inside her.

 

“You.. You're laying eggs in me!!”

 

Rosa looked horrified when she saw the eggs going inside her. Then, he belly started to swell up. Vespiquen looked pleased.

 

“You will give me strong children.” vespiquen says, still laying eggs into Rosa’s body.

 

Rosa had no idea how long Vespiquen was laying her eggs as her belly was getting bigger and bigger. She felt she was going to explode if the bug pokemon did not stop laying eggs inside her. After laying her last egg, Vespiquen removed her ovipositor inside of Rosa’s body. Rosa could hear a pop sound as Vespiquen removed her ovipositor from her pussy.

 

**_“You look beautiful.”_ ** Vespiquen says while caresing Rosa’s belly.

 

Rosa looked like a very heavily pregnant woman. Her belly was huge and she could even feel she eggs moving inside her.

 

“This is has to be a nightmare.” Rosa whispers as Vespiquen inserted her ovipositor inside of Cheryl’s pussy. She could see the queen bug pokemon laying eggs inside Cheryl’s body. Cheryl was crying out in happiness.

 

“Yes my queen. Deeper. I am your slave. Your egg pouch. I want to bear your children forever…”

 

Rosa only hopes to not become crazy like  Cheryl.

 

XXX

 

Days were passing, Rosa, Cheryl and all the other girls in the hive were still trapped in the wall of wax. Rosa felt she was only a living wall ornament and a toy to Vespiquen play with. During the day, the Combee feed them with berries, edible plants and royal honey and giving water for the girls of the harem do not starve or dehydrate, after all they were caring their queen precious eggs.

 

The Combee even clean all their wastes, making sure the hive will not get dirty because of it. Vespiquen also likes to feed her harem through her ovipositor. While the insect pokemon mouth-fucks the girls, Vespiquen forces Rosa and the other girls to swallow her unfertilized eggs to gain more proteins. That was Rosa and the other girls’ routine in the hive.

 

After 7th day, Rosa and Cheryl gave birth to several baby combee. They were smaller than a average Combee. After all they were just larvae. Rosa could swear she counted 20 larvae had come out from her womb. She could not believe she was caring 20 eggs.

 

“Heh, I had 25 eggs inside me.” Cheryl smirks.

 

“This is not a competition” Rosa muttered, darkly. If her hands were not inside of wall, she would smack Cheryl’s head.

 

Rosa was, at least, relieved for the eggs finally hatched and nothing was inside of her. She felt lighter. But her joy was cut short: Vespiquen just lay more eggs inside her a three days after her eggs hatched. Again her womb was filled with several eggs, Rosa was sure she had more than before.

 

She was now part of the hive. Part of Vepisquen’s harem. Months after becoming Vepisquen’s mate, Rosa gave up of returning to civilization. She was nothing but a living wall ornament  and a living incubator for Vepisquen’s eggs. Rosa was never seen by people again

 

“My queen, please. I need more eggs inside me.” Rosa begs. "I want more eggs inside me! I want more babies to match!"

 

And Vespiquen happily laid more eggs inside Rosa’s body.

 

Rosa was happy to be in Vespiquen's harem, along with Cheryl and the other girls in the hive.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's one more chapter of Breeder Series. Sorry for taking so long to update it. I had a severe block-writer. But I still hope you guys had enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will feature either a female-Ash, Jessie, or Anabel.
> 
> Remember, do not forget sending kudos and comments. They make me write more and more! :D  
> And suggestions are very welcome. ^^


End file.
